This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Hybrid vehicles operate using stored electric energy for powering an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. Some hybrid vehicles have employed regenerative braking to capture braking energy that is converted into electricity and stored in a battery to improve the vehicle efficiency. Other measures to improve hybrid vehicle efficiency and performance are still desired.